


Together, We Go

by Nikki (amiayaprotagonistyet)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Birthday, IT'S WORTH IT, Stay Alive, i hope this gives you hope, very soft and fluff sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiayaprotagonistyet/pseuds/Nikki
Summary: He made it, and so did we.So did you. |-/Happy Birthday, Tyler!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to C for always reading my work, this one is for you, especially.  
> And for anyone else who could use some hope: you're going to get through this, I promise.

December 1st, and he's standing on the deck outside. It's late, far past sunset although it's only half past 10. Inside, there's a fire going and so much laughter, music, smells of cinnamon and gingerbread and fresh cocoa. Softly, he smiles as he rubs his hands together absentmindedly. He didn't think to grab a jacket on his way out, so he pulls the sleeves of his knit sweater down past his wrists and jams his hand in his pockets. It's supposed to snow tonight, not much, barely an inch or two but it's perfect- just a dusting of frost, some flurries gracing the cold ground. There's a light on in the distance, streetlights from across the block, different from the soft yellow lights from inside the house.

He hears an engine thumping down the road, the only car out there tonight. It's so calm out here, and the cold is refreshing. It's biting at his nose, but he doesn't mind the chills. He closes his eyes and breathes, imagining what his breath may look like as he exhales rather than actually watch it. It reminds him of smoke, and so many thoughts come flooding at him just with that one word. But it's okay, it's calm, the world is still turning. He digs his feet a bit deeper into the wood, leaning against the railing of his parents' porch, softly swaying back and forth on the heels of his boots. They had insisted on throwing him a birthday party, not that 28 was a special year, but  _ 2016  _ was an important year and it was a celebration entirely. Of that, and perhaps a bit more.

He's thinking and mulling it over, when he hears the screen door unlatch and slide open, a clinking of a mug set down, and then the door closes. Footsteps approach behind him, and it's a familiar face of his best friend.

"Brought you some cocoa, it's fresh with extra marshmallows just the way you like it,” he says as he hands Tyler the mug. He accepts it, softly smiling and thanking him non-verbally with a nod of his head. He just holds it for a while and lets his hands warm up around it.

"What're you doing out here, Ty? The whole party is inside, someone even brought eggnog," Josh says with a hint of laughter. Tyler laughs into his cup as he goes to take a sip, still not looking up at Josh.    
  


“Just thinking,” he replies.  
  
"Thinking about?"  
  
"Well, I turned 28 today."  
  
"Yeah, ya did! That's why we're having this party," Josh gestures to the house inside where their families and loved ones are still celebrating the night.  
  
"I know- it's just, it's weird."  
  
"What? A party? I mean, I know social events aren't our thing but this is our families and -" Josh tilts his head, confused.  
  
"No, no, I get that. It's just, I'm  _ 28 _ ." he emphasizes the number.

It gets quiet for a moment, Josh waiting for further explanation, prompting Tyler to continue.  
  
"Back... back then, there were days when I thought 17 was it. And then 18 hit, and then after that was 20. And then 21, and 22, and 24, and 25, and look at everything that happened. It's been 10 years."  
  
It's still silence from Josh, his mouth in a line across his face, unsure of what to say quite yet.

  
"I made it to 28. There were parts of me that never even wanted to see the next day, and now I'm here, 11 years later. I made it past the 27 club, too. And I just, it's so weird. Like right now, the stars are out, right? And I'm standing here looking up at them, and I'm so... small. So insignificant in this whole world -"   
  
"Ty, don't say that, you're not -"   
  
"No, no, Josh, not like that." Tyler takes a sip of the cocoa letting it warm his insides now. "It's amazing. I just feel like, things are okay. I'm 28 and I made it."    
Tears probably would've formed in his eyes had it not been so cold out, but he was too busy looking up anyways, the stars were burning very brightly tonight. As if just for him.  
  
"I still don't understand it. I try not to question it too much; I hope it's not just some dream that I’m going to wake up from. But God, I couldn't have asked for a better dream. I'm traveling the world with my best friend, married my dime-piece wife & we're expecting a child, we're helping people all over the world - it's, it's more than I could've ever expected." Another sip of the cocoa, thinking over his words, distracted by the marshmallow hitting his nose as he tilts the mug up. 

Finally Josh pipes up. "It's a crazy feeling, looking up at the stars and knowing there's someone wishing on them. I used to be one of the people, and now look at me," he smiles softly, "touring the world with my best friend when I didn't even have a plan B." and his eyes crinkle as his smile grows, knowing what those words meant to Tyler. There’s a soft chuckle in response from the other boy.  
  
"And the best part of all of this? I've gotten to watch you grow and change and heal. You have come so far Tyler, I'm so proud of you. You made it to 28, and you're going to keep going for each day after. We did it."

They stand there in silence for a moment, until they hear a soft knock and door slide open, it's Jenna. "Guys, come back in! The cake is being brought out, it’s your favorite- oh my gosh, it's freezing out here, you boys are crazy!" she laughs and beckons for them to follow her, walking a bit slower now with such a rounded belly.

Josh turns to enter, his stomach suddenly eager for the cake being brought out. He turns to Tyler who isn't following, and Tyler only says, "I'll be in soon, I just need another minute, okay?"

And Josh nods, returning with his mug in hand, talking a final glance back at his best friend, who is staring so intently at the stars, understanding what tonight means.

Tyler stands there for what feels like another year, feeling everything. "28" rings over and over in his head. He smiles as he picks up the mug he had set on the deck railing and turns to go inside, hearing people calling for him to make a wish on the candles

But there's nothing Tyler has left to wish for, is there?

  
  



End file.
